Fate God Slayer
by The A-Demonbane
Summary: The Grail is corrupted, an Evil God intends to use it to destroy all mankind, not even Excalibur could destroy it completely, now the Core of the Grail has one last chance, but their savior does not lie in the Age of the Gods, nor in the Age of Man, no, he lies in a hidden Age, this is the tale of the Fifth and Final Grail War, this is the Tale of the Eagle that Rises from Hell!


**Ok so I decided to make this story based on the fact that every time a Campione and Fate/ Stay Night crossover happens it's about Shirou going to the world of Campione, but hey I decided for once let's give the Campiones some love and I decided to do this! You be the judge around whether this is good or not….**

 **ENJOY**

 _The World….._

 _Many people, especially Magi believe that they know everything about the World, there was once the Age of the Gods, an age where Humanity could be strong, an age where Magic and Magecraft were at their strongest, an age where many Heroes were born, but it was also an age where Humanity accepted slavery from said Gods, no longer able to decide their own fate._

 _Then came the Age of Man, where Humanity was free, free from the Gods, free from Fate, free to decide from themselves, but they were now weaker, seemed like a fair trade right?_

 _But how did this came to be? If you ask the normal people it's because the Gods never truly existed, if you ask the Magi it's because the people stopped believing in said Gods and they lost their immortality, as well as their power, normal people, if they knew this theory, would cheer, knowing that they are free, Magi only wept, knowing that so much knowledge and power had been lost, problem was….Both theories are completely wrong._

 _What most Magi don't know is that they did, in fact, support the end of the Age of the Gods, the Gods you see had foreseen their demise and decided that they would force Humanity to believe in them….Even if they had to do so by force._

 _And so they came down to the Earth, determined to enslave humanity if needed, remind them of their place, Alaya was quite desperate for a time…Until one deity decided to help humanity._

 _Her name was Pandora, the Woman Who Knows Everything, and she claimed to have the solution, some humans, humans without forethought but with bravery unlike any other, could kill Gods, this was not involved with how strong they were, how fast they were, or how skilled they were, rather it had to do with the one factor no human nor God would ever count on….Luck._

 _Killing a God however meant that they stopped being humans, they became Campiones, the Children of Epimetheus they called them, the only Humans who can wield the Authorities of the Gods, they can wield their powers and they became more God than men, unable to be affected by the powers of Humans, only those who had Divinity in them, of equal measure, could defeat them, making them the perfect weapons against the Gods._

 _And thus a new Age was born, the so-called Age of Conflict, where Campiones roamed the land and fought for supremacy against the Gods that sought to force their survival, humans on the other hand were divided, some wanted to keep the Age of the Gods intact due to a variety of reasons, power, inability to live without the protection of the Gods, naysayers saying that the world would end without the Gods, etc. etc. Indeed the Age of Conflict was by far the bloodiest Age of them all._

 _He who ended the Age of Conflict was known as the Strongest of All Campiones, he had many titles, the Slayer of the End, the Laughing Savage, and the King of Sages, but he had only one name:_

 _Altair van Helsing._

 _He was known as the strongest of the Campiones, but legends rarely ever start out with the same amount of importance as they have later in their lives, Altair was no exception, he was born with nothing, due to both Gods and Humans alike, his parents were among those of the weak minded, who could not live without the Gods, and helped them whenever they so could, at first treated as traitors, but mere nuisances at best, when they let in the Gods to one of Humanity's main strongholds they were branded as the worst of traitors, killed and their son was only spared to be made an example, for a crime he never committed, the sins of the parents had indeed become the sins of the son, and as his time on the prison grew, so did his hatred for mankind AND the Gods, he knew perfectly well that he would never get out, not by the will of mankind, he was born in the dark and he would die in the dark, if it was the will of mankind…._

 _But there are some things that are simply not up to the will of mankind._

 _Thor, God of thunder, strength and healing, sought to end mankind's resistance once and for all, but in the process of attacking their main fortress he broke Altair free, for the first time he saw the light, but he could only feel one thing:_

 _Rage._

 _Indeed that was the only thing that he could ever feel, not to the point of making him go mad, for he never crossed that line, in fact he often made his disdain be known to those who did cross that line, seeing it as a sign of weakness, it was the kind of cold, calculating fury that was born out of desperation, when trashing and screaming couldn't help you anymore, but the object of your vengeance is still very much so alive and well, so you turn away from your heart and towards your mind, planning, hell even imagining whatever horrible punishment a mind could conjure, it was because of this kind of rage that he sought to attack the God of Thunder, perhaps hoping that the Norse God would free him from his suffering, but one factor that he did not count on that day would save him….His luck._

 _Thor, in his usual arrogance, had thrown the hammer as a form of attack and had proceeded to devastate the remaining human forces in hand to hand combat, just to prove his superiority, which would mark his doom, as the nameless, at the time, prisoner took the hammer, and_ _ **lift it**_ _, robbing Thor of half of his power, by the time the Norse God had realized this, it was too late, Thor, though a seasoned warrior who put an incredible fight, was simply unprepared for the prisoner's relentless assault, given his familiarity with the Hammer one would think that he would be used to this kind of combat, but unfortunately his overspecialization proved to be his doom,_ _ **ALL**_ _of his serious battles had been done with Mjolnir on his hand, and although he was no novice in hand-to-hand combat, it was a simple means of entertainment, had it been a God who was less dependent of his weapon, such as Sun Wukong, the prisoner would have been killed regardless if he could wield the Monkey King's weapon or not, but as it stood the battle had been decided, and the nameless prisoner slayed the God Thunder, though bitter by his loss, he took it in stride and gave him his blessing as his new Campione, as well as his demand, he would never lose again, at least until the day Thor himself was revived and they had their rematch, the prisoner accepted such demands and thus became the Campione of Thor laughing such a savage laugh that all animals cowered, giving birth to a warrior, giving birth to the individual that would be known to both humans and Gods as the Laughing Savage._

 _It is often remarkable how much hypocrisy there lies in the heart of man, this nameless prisoner was either hated or ignored by the population, used by the politicians as an example as to what would happen to those who aided the Gods, then he kills one and suddenly people seemed all too willing to forgive and forget their previous dislike and adore him as their savior, however the prisoner was not so willing to forget and even less forgive his torture, the current King at the time, seeing this danger, offered him riches and pleasures without boundaries, knowing his intention however the prisoner denied these things and, for a while, it seemed it was inevitable that the Campione would resume the work that the God he killed….Until she appeared._

 _No one, not even the King, knew who she truly was, what they did know was that this woman was far stronger and far more skilled than their greatest warriors, there was no subject she hadn't mastered to its fullest, whether intellectual or battle oriented mattered not, it was as if the collective conscience of humanity had joined to give birth to this woman, she offered to train him, betting to the King she would transform him from a vengeful Savage to a man who would be far more worthy of the title of King than the King himself, offended the King took the bet, but claimed that if she failed she would marry him and be his Queen, the woman took the bet and claimed that, if she succeeded the King would have to step down and let the prisoner succeed him._

 _And thus his training started, but before they could begin, the woman asked the prisoner for him to choose a name, the prisoner, after being taught to read and reading a couple of books, chose the name Altair van Helsing, the woman recognized it for what it was, an arrogant promise, he, who was born in hell, would rise like an eagle to the sky and claim the power of the Gods themselves, the woman praised his boldness, but not his arrogance, and began to train him in both the ways of society, the intellectual ways and the ways of battle, she, who did not feel like neither a human nor a God was indeed the only one who could ever train him, and he, devoid of knowledge or ideals, beyond the ones of a mindless beast, absorbed her knowledge like a sponge._

 _The Gods in the meantime decided to leave the kingdom be….For the time being, wary of the brutality that the new Campione had showed and the fact that he managed to kill Thor, one of the strongest of the Norse Pantheon, time that Altair's teacher spent wisely, and her pupil had absorbed what she had to teach at an astounding rate, the King, growing each day more nervous, went to the house of the woman and sought to speak with Altair, they spoke of many things, politics, philosophy, science and magecraft, in all of them the King had to bow his head down to Altair, who had proven to be his intellectual superior in all of them, as according to the deal, the King resigned and Altair took over…_

 _What do you expect me to say here? That the Kingdom lived happily ever after? There's no such thing as a happily ever after ending, the politicians were not quiet about their discontent, even in front of the newly established King, though they refrained from saying things in his face that would truly anger him, lest they wish to suffer a horrible death, the Gods, having a better idea of his capabilities came with renewed resolve, and perhaps most distressing to Altair, was the fact that he simply could not connect with his people…_

 _How could he? When he was in their league they looked down on him as if he was little more than an insect, now that he was where he stood it was as if he was a hurricane, trying to not to crush a colony of ants, supposedly under his protection, so he went back to the house of the woman and asked him for a solution, she said only this:_

" _For you, the strongest, to understand those under your command, you must find the weakest among them, and love them, as if they were your own"_

 _Confused, the King searched everywhere he could find, from the richest of palaces, to the most dreadful of dungeons, but he couldn't find anything, that was until….._

" _Stop you whore!" He turned to see a woman, with a newborn baby if her stomach was any indication, running from a man; both the man and the woman had tanned skin tones, black hair and brown eyes, the child on the other hand was pale, it had silver eyes, but then again that was normal for children, the man caught up with the woman and managed to stab her once before the authorities restrained him, Altair approached the woman and saw that the man, in vain, tried to kill the child too_

" _You would make the sins of the mother be the sins of the child? Be careful with your answer_ _ **lamb**_ _or your marriage won't be the only thing you lose today" He had figured out that they were married, given the identical rings in both their hands_

" _With all due respect your majesty that child is no child of mine! This whore made a fool out of me!" The man said, rabid in madness, Altair paid him no mind, he would not do anything more, he turned towards the woman however_

" _And you? Why dishonor a man and show him the truth in this particular way?" The woman shook her head weakly, knowing that the stab was fatal, and that she was going to die_

" _I have never dishonored him your majesty…."_

" _It certainly doesn't look like it" A single tear came out of the woman's eye_

" _I…..I made a deal that I shouldn't have….."_

" _A deal? A deal with a God perhaps? What did they offer you woman?"_

" _I was infertile sire; I looked upon the moon, and asked for a child, whatever God or Goddess I made the deal with must have been affiliated with it, because it answered and said "_ _ **I will give you the capacity to have a child, but in return I want your first born"**_ _I accepted and here is where it brought me" Altair felt little for the woman, she should have knew that the path she chose would only end in tragedy, as for the child however…._

 _Something was stirred in the King of Sages' Heart when he saw the child, he felt something strange to be sure; he had seen children many times, but he had felt little for them, for they one day grow and admire his magnificence or his legacy, but this one was….Different._

 _She was just as weak as they were, if not more so, but there was a fire in her eyes, one that he thought that he would never see again, the same fire that he had back when he was but a simple prisoner, fascinated Altair made his choice in the spot_

" _If you can't take care of this child then I will do so" He said, much to the shock of everyone, the mother became overjoyed at hearing this, the father gave no care, still deluded thinking that was not his child._

 _And so he took her to his home, when the moon rose, full, the child raised her arms and giggled, as if looking at her true mother, oblivious to the fact that the being she was so happy to see had robbed her of her mother, of her father, and had put her in the care of such a conflicting being as the King of Sages, who was both the most savage being in the planet, and the wisest and most intelligent, intrigued by her loyalty despite the God/Goddess obvious cruelty, he named her to reflect on such loyalty, which to the King's eyes was both a blessing and a curse:_

" _Hmph, not even a day has gone by and I can tell you are going to be quite foolish little girl, very well at the very least such loyalty is to be commended, your name from here on out is Isabella van Helsing, child, your path will be one of pain, but you will be among the strongest of heroes, a shining existence, comparable to Heracles or Achilles"_

 _The King's words would ring true, Isabella's life was one of great conflict and pain, but in return she became a shining existence comparable to the likes of King Arthur and Heracles, a Queen who united all of the world, with strength and speed that many claimed could only come from the Gods themselves, with a holy spear that was said to be able to pierce the very Heavens, but her story is not the King's and she would outlive her father._

 _Altair certainly had much to do, raising a daughter, governing a kingdom, and most of all killing Gods, and as the years passed by he knew this situation could not stand, while the city he inhabited was safe, even he could not live forever and while he was a stern father, he certainly cared about his adopted daughter, and he had no desire to leave his daughter in a world where she would be in danger, so he took the offensive, searching for the King of the End, the Heretic God, as they had come to be known, known as Rama, who was said to be the strongest Heretic God and possessed the Divine Sword Mandala, which contained the very concept of_ _ **"The End"**_ _Altair recognized that, if he combined his power with the Blade, he might be able to end the Age of Conflict, and begin the Age of Man, effectively stripping all Gods of their power, twenty one Heretic Gods he had killed up to that point, and he thus swore that Rama would be the last one._

 _Amassing an army, Altair fought Rama for an entire year, without respite and without a moment of tranquility, the soldiers later on would describe it as a catastrophe that would last the entire year and that would involve the oceans, the skies and the very Earth and would also claimed that it reshaped the Land, Altair, who had killed Ravana before, had Ten Lives to spare, but Rama wielded Mandala, and the Concept of the End is not something easily survivable, he burned through nine of his ten lives, before he was able to deliver the final blow, destroying the blade and killing the Heretic God, once and for all, as a reward for defeating it, the Mandala Sword, which was tied to Rama's life force, preventing him from being killed, was re-forged and made into Altair's last Authority, tied to his own life force, he then used the Authority and aimed it at the very concept of the Era he was in, he had two choices, either wipe out the will of mankind, or wipe out the powers of the Gods, he chose to eliminate the latter, and thus the Age of Man had begun._

 _Details of the King of Sages became sparse; no one knew where he went, with the exception of Isabella, but according to her, he died in his bed, with a peaceful look on his face…_

"A rather anti-climactic finale wouldn't you say so Lord El-Melloi II?"

"Hmph, never pegged you for a man who wanted to go out in a blaze of glory Darnic, besides I do remember the King of Heroes dying in a similar way did he not?" Lord El-Melloi II, formerly known as Waver Velvet, a man in his early thirties, with long black hair, clothed in a black suit and a red coat with golden ornaments, his perpetual frown having gained a dismissive and curious edge to it

"Indeed, I suppose you are right, in fact you could say it's even more extraordinary that he died in peace, Heroes normally don't get a happy ending, in fact I wouldn't have been surprised if he had died at the hands of Rama, but at the end of the day that is what he does, that is what his legend is about, even that resume had made it clear that he was a King who always did the impossible…" Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, a man who, while definitely older that El-Melloi, only looked like he was in his early twenties

"And why the sudden interest in the King of Sages Darnic?" Darnic simply smiled

"Well as you no doubt must know, the Fifth Heaven's Feel is coming….."

"Oh for the love of the Root Darnic please tell me that you don't plan to actually summon the King of Sages?!" The elder of the Yggdmillenia's clan's face showed confusion

"Why would it be a bad thing?"

"Look Darnic, you might be new to this, but I'm not, summoning a Campione is not an easy task" Darnic's face showed even more confusion, to which El-Melloi simply sighed

"When participating in the Heaven's Feel there are three classes of Spirits that you can summon:

"The first is the typical Heroic Spirit, this is the normal type of spirit that can be summoned, their strength, speed, durability, skills and Noble Phantasms are determined by their legend, summoning them is the easiest out of the three and they are the most varied so chances are you can get a pretty powerful Heroic Spirit, however you also run the risk of summoning a weak one, even if it is by their standards" Darnic nodded and El-Melloi II continued

"The second are the Counter Guardians, individuals that made a pact with Alaya and became False Heroic Spirit, they are noted to be weaker than the True Heroic Spirits, but are usually more skilled, and plus they have knowledge of the future, making it very difficult to defeat them if they go all out, the only way to summon them is through a catalyst, which is understandably difficult to do" Darnic nodded once more, but this time he seemed a bit impatient

"Which lead us to…?"

"I'm getting there, don't get snippy with me, finally there are the Campiones, normally they have high stats, and regardless of whoever you summon they are gonna have a couple of Skills that come with their kind naturally, both Class Skills and Personal Skills, though the Class Skills vary from Campione to Campione, there are however some that come with them regardless of the Campione, the first is Independent Action, all Campiones hated being bossed around and they would get pretty aggressive if someone tried so they decided to put them as Kings in order to maintain their protection, the second is Magic Resistance that is off the charts, due to the resistance of the Gods being granted to them, only those with Divinity can affect them, they also have a couple of skills that are unique to them called Killer's Determination and Divine Hunter's Intuition, finally they have Divinity, but that is a given, they also normally have only one Noble Phantasm, which is _**Right of the Killer: Authorities of the Gods**_ , though granted the one that you are trying to summon may have killed so many that it might be divided into more NPs….."

"So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is the summoning itself, Campiones are not recorded in the Throne of Heroes when they die, rather they go to a separate dimension, closer to Avalon according to the Campione that was summoned in the Third Heaven's Feel….." Darnic's eyes widened

"Wait! So one was already summoned?"

"Where do you think I got this information from? The Master of that Servant, an Edelfelt, recorded everything that Campione had deemed to tell him. Anyway the Campiones go to a separate dimension, allegedly created by the efforts of Pandora and Alaya, where they rest, guarded by their "Mother" AKA Pandora, they can in fact be summoned, however it's not the usual process, you have to get a catalyst and make the same ritual to be sure, but it is up to the _**Campione**_ if they take up on your offer or not, it's like a combination of both summoning rituals, they are called by the catalyst, but they will also view the individual that they are summoning and, above all else, if they _**want**_ to partake on the fight, this wouldn't be such a problem but this is the King of Sages we are talking about here, he died with no wish to be fulfilled, why would he seek a miracle?" El-Melloi II brought out a good point, but Darnic's face remained stubborn

"You bring out a good point, but I cannot back down now, we have the catalyst prepared, right now it's a fifty-fifty shot but the rewards far outweigh the threats"

"Are you really that desperate Darnic? What is it that would make you so desperate as to try to obtain the Holy Grail?" El-Melloi II asked his colleague, surprised at how desperate he seemed, Darnic simply shook his head

"I was not chosen for the Heaven's Feel, my heir was" El-Melloi II's eyes widened

"Forvedge? Why her?

"The reason is quite obvious" Darnic said in an offended tone

"Granted her paralysis is a big deal, but you do realize what she will be risking right?! Her life is on the line at any moment in Fuyuki!" Darnic simply turned around to leave

"Which is why we have to pray that the Campione responds, we have no more time to search for another catalysts, it's either this or nothing"

 _ **Unknown Plane**_

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"We've been at this for a while now haven't we?"

"Well if you only lost this game we would be finally over with it!"

"Hell no! I'm not losing to you!"

"Well I'm not losing to you either brat!"

"Hah you'll win in your dreams Granma!"

"Ohh you've done it now!"

"You two really do love poker don't you? Father, Grandmother?"

Three figures sat in a white plain of nothingness, with two of them playing poker:

The first had the appearance of a child, she had long violet hair and green eyes, and she was clad in a white dress.

The second was a grown man and his attire was more elaborated, he had tanned skin, but with a subtle red glow underneath, his hair was white as snow and was spiky, though it was mostly laid back with one strand of hair falling towards his face, he had red eyes with slit irises, he had a muscular frame with his upper body being covered with black tattoos depicting various adventures, at the same time he had an exquisite sleeveless red long coat with golden decorations, and two golden eagles as shoulder pads, black pants with a laughing face with metal flames behind and surrounding it as a belt, his greaves and vambraces had exquisitely crafted human faces made out of steel in the knees and elbows respectively, while the rest was gold in an again exquisitely crafted style, his gauntlets covered his fingers as well, making them seem more like claws at the end, he had black pants with red clouds adorning them, in his hips there were three demonic faces, one at the front and two at the sides.

The last one was a young woman with white hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were silver and her skin was pale white, she wore black pants with golden battle boots and stilettos, she was covered in a sleeveless white dress that showed off her thighs with a golden battle skirt, she had golden vambraces and one of her shoulders was covered in shoulder armor finally she had golden pauldrons covering her breasts.

Let it be known that Isabella van Helsing was NOT a Campione, she had never killed any Gods, and when she died she was recorded in the Throne of Heroes as a Heroic Spirit, even if a very powerful one, however she herself was not satisfied with going towards another place, either Heaven or Hell she did not care, so she _**broke into**_ the Campiones' final resting place, something even Pandora believed to be impossible, let it be known that Altair was particularly proud of her that day.

"Hm? No, not particularly"

"Hm? No, not really sweetie"

" _ **Then why are we in the six hundred seventy two game?!"**_

"Oh she counted! Good job sweetie!"

"As expected from my daughter! Only I could raise such a smart woman!"

"That's not the point! First of all I have nothing better to do and second of all you haven't answered my question!"

"Oh that? Well we are waiting Ivy" Ivy's face became confused

"Waiting? Waiting for what Father?"

"It's not so much as to wait for something as for waiting for _**someone**_ Ivy" Ivy became alarmed

"Someone?! Who could have…..?" Pandora simply sighed

"I can understand Ivy-chan because she is my granddaughter, but really this is not a pub you know? People shouldn't simply come here uninvited….."

"I am truly sorry Pandora-sama, but circumstances beyond my control have forced me to do this" All three turned towards the voice, Ivy in alarm, Altair and Pandora in a calm mood, to see a woman with the face of a doll, white hair and red eyes, dressed in an exquisite white dress

"Took you quite a bit of time to show up, I was starting to believe that I would have to force you out, so tell me fancy lady, who are you?" The lady in question simply smiled and bowed slightly

"I am honored to be in the presence of the King of Sages, my liege my name is Justeaze Lizritch von Einzbern and I have come here with a request"

"A request? You are bold I'll give you that much, but I hate to break it to you "Justeaze" I am dead, I cannot grant anybody's request" Justeaze only bowed her head

"It is a little more complicated than that my liege, if you allow me, would you give me the honor of explaining my trials and my current desperation?"

"Hm? Very well I'll allow it; it ought to make for a suitable entertainment" Altair said and Justeaze began her story:

More than two hundred years ago three magi, her, Zouken Makiri and Nagato Tohsaka, along with the supervision of Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg created in the land of Japan a wish-granting machine called the Holy Grail, she and Zouken told Nagato and Zelretch that the Holy Grail was meant to be a path to connect to the Root directly, Nagato bought it easily enough, Zelretch was never convinced though, for her and Zouken however it was a way to create a world rid of hatred and suffering, however…..Something went terribly wrong.

First of all the Grail required energy in order to be able to work, that was solved easily enough, they just required the aid of Heroic Spirits, they would summon Seven Servants that would fight each other for the Grail, with the aid of their Command Seals, their Masters would be able to control their Servants, however disaster struck as the result was less than favorable, despite her sacrificing her body to give form to the Holy Grail it turns out it can only grant ONE wish, making Nagato, Zouken and all the Magi that were interested in the Holy Grail, thus starting the event known as the Holy Grail War…..

Two Holy Grail Wars happened, with both of them being nothing more than meaningless massacres each, so in the third the Magic Association decided to contact the Church in order to manage the Wars, so as to ensure that it wouldn't become another meaningless blood bath…However things changed.

Her family, desperate due to two consecutive losses, humiliated due to their inability to win the grail and craving their Third Magic back, decided to break the rules and summon a deity known as Angra Mainyu, also known as All the World's Evils, hoping that it would be strong enough to defeat any and all Servants that it may encounter, however the truth was that Mainyu couldn't be weaker even if it tried, and the class that it was called in, Avenger, was the first to be eliminated, thus causing the Grail to be corrupted by Mainyu's essence, effectively preventing anyone from getting any wish that wasn't destruction and making it the way for its resurrection, the only one to realize this was a technical relative of hers, Kiritsugu Emiya, who had proceeded to destroy the Grail, however…..

"Let me guess, he failed?"

"…..Yes"

"…..Pff hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Altair then began to laugh loudly, much to the surprise of Justeaze and the depression of his daughter, as for Pandora? She was just as amused

"Well, well, and here I thought that the world couldn't surprise me anymore! Seven legends from all across time battling it out for a miracle? Why couldn't we have that while we were alive?"

"That's what you got out of it?! Not the miracle machine, the Evil God trying to be reborn or the fact that it's trying to kill mankind?!" Ivy said exasperated at her father's lack of care; however she calmed down when she saw her father's expression darkening

"Oh trust me; I'm focusing on those parts because of how utterly retarded the whole thing is"

"Excuse me?" Justeaze said, clearly offended, Altair simply regarded her with disinterest

"For one lady, don't you think you hurried things a bit?" At Justeaze's confused expression Altair sighed "You NEVER tested the Grail did you? You went straight into the battle royal, without even KNOWING if this thing could actually do as it promised"

"And what would you have suggested? The Grail can only grant one wish!"

"Are we supposed to be barbarians? Is violence the only true way for one human being to communicate with the other? Most of the magi there were united by their desire to reach the Root were they not? They could have easily banded together, make the Servants fight until only one was left standing, and then they could have worded the wish so it would have been "Let all surviving Masters reach the Root" Certainly this would not have worked for later Grail Wars, but it would have certainly tested the Grail's capabilities and make sure that it wasn't a failed experiment" Justeaze was left in a bit of a shock, certainly that would have been a more logical solution, they didn't call him the King of Sages for anything, but that left…

"And what about…Mine and Zouken's desire?" She asked warily, Altair simply sighed in return

"A noble gesture to be sure but it would have never worked"

"Why?! We only wanted to erase hatred and suffering!" Said Justeaze in a heartbroken tone, Altair simply sighed

"How would you have erased hatred? The only true way to do it without it returning in the future is for you to erase anger, but that is a defense mechanism, in fact it's the only defense mechanism we have inherently regardless of the circumstances of our birth, besides many wars are fought without hatred in mind, do you believe that a soldier kills an enemy soldier with hatred on his heart? He or she is only doing it in order to return to a safety home, how would you erase suffering? The only true way is for you to erase sadness, but if you erase that then things like joy or love lose their meaning, you cannot experience true happiness if you have never experienced sadness, thus your efforts, while well-meaning would have left the world in an eternal apathy, something worse than even All the World's Evils" Once again, despite how saddening the situation before her was, she had to marvel at this man's wisdom, however she was surprised when Altair's face became distasteful

"Your family's head also needs to die, there's no arguing about it" Both Pandora and Ivy, who had been silent throughout most of the conversation, nodded, Justeaze also nodded, though hers was a far sadder one

"I understand that the pain of losing a member of your family is difficult, but the fact is this man is far too unhinged, I don't care how historians represented my life, did I like to battle? Yes, did I consider the Heretic Gods my friends? From time to time, but the reality of my situation never changed, I fought for life to flourish freely on the world, and the actions that this Jubstacheit von Einzbern, seriously your names are weird, are unforgivable, I would commend his determination for obtaining the Holy Grail, but what he did to the woman known as Irisviel von Einzbern is completely unforgivable, life is not so easily manipulated as to leave a poor woman like her with no knowledge beyond survival! And besides that what happened to her child, Illyasviel?" Justeaze looked to the side in an uncomfortable fashion and Altair simply snorted

"I see, the old bastard probably devised a way for Illyasviel and Kiritsugu to never meet again, corrupted Illyasviel's mind and made sure she hated the living hell out of her father no? And when her turn finally came she will kill him" Justeaze however shook her head

"Not exactly, it is as you say my liege that Illya's mind has been corrupted, not beyond saving though, what she seeks is to kill a child known as Shirou Emiya, a child that was adopted by Kiritsugu after the Holy Grail War, when her time in the Holy Grail War, which is coming very soon, comes, which leads me to my request…I want you to destroy the Greater Grail" This elicited surprise from Altair and Ivy, but for different reasons

"What?! But what about all the effort you put? Wouldn't you wish for it to be used at least once?"

"Huh didn't expect you to be that pragmatic" Ivy turned towards her father, scandalized

"Father?!" He merely looked at her with an incredulous face

"Are you getting rusty on us Ivy? Do you expect me to kill a God, which mind you has bonded itself with the Greater Grail, without obliterating the Grail in the process? You have forgotten the power they can possess"

"But what about the Authority you got from Zhong Kui? Couldn't you exorcise Avenger? If there is such a thing as an Evil Spirit then I believe Angra Mainyu would certainly qualify!" Altair however only shook his head

"This thing has been glued to the Grail for far too long, seventy years Ivy, which means that there's little difference between the Grail and Mainyu by now" Justeaze nodded

"I myself, despite being the very core of the Grail, only had the sufficient power to send a copy of myself to ask you for help" Then she turned towards Altair "Soon enough a magus will try to summon you my liege, I please ask you to accept, with your power I am sure that you can destroy the Greater Grail and that disgusting Avenger with it!" Altair only looked at her for a couple of seconds before nodding

"When the time comes I shall accept the calling" Justeaze sighed in very obvious relief

"Thank you your majesty, you have no idea how glad you have made me" Altair only waved off her gratitude

"I'm only doing my job lady; I shall teach this thing that it's time has long passed" Altair then smiled predatorily, Justeaze smiled, though her smile was rather small, no doubt due to the sadness that her encounter produced, she bowed as she disappeared…..

Pandora, who had been silent throughout the exchange suddenly giggled

"Ahh the more things change, the more they stay the same, my baby still can't resist playing with Heretic Gods" Altair pouted at the jab

"I'm not playing! Hell Mainyu isn't even on my top three priorities list!" Ivy, who had been sulking due to her mistake, looked at her father and then asked

"So what are your priorities then?" Altair only smirked

"First see the world of course! I have been dead for a long time, I wanna see how they progressed without me, second I want to test these Heroic Spirits, I mean seven legends across all time! I could encounter Achilles, Ramesses II, Alexander the Great, Arjuna or Gilgamesh! Man I can't wait to fight them!" Altair grinned excitedly, while under the care of his teacher, she had exposed him to many myths throughout history, effectively giving him tons of knowledge of all the heroes that went about in the Age of the Gods, though he has little to no knowledge about heroes that went about in the Age of Man, giving him a great compatibility in a fight when against Heroes from the Age of the Gods, but little compatibility when it came to more modern heroes, Pandora only sighed amusedly while Ivy stroke her chin

"And what about the third?"

"Hm? To pick up chicks of course!" That response was met with a punch to the top of the head, courtesy of both Pandora and Ivy

"Seriously?! You just had to ruin the moment didn't you? Can't you keep your libido in check for five seconds?!" Ivy cried in outrage

"Huh?! What right do you have to be asking me that you ungrateful brat?! How many boys did I chase off the castle?! How many times did I encounter you trying to seduce them?! I mean its fine that you had your own harem and all, but seriously you were sixteen at the time!"

"And whose fault is that?! You had sex with more women that I could count!"

"I NEVER had sex in front of you! I always made sure that you never saw or heard anything! Don't blame me for your own libido! Besides I wasn't a manwhore, first of all I kept check to how many women I had sex with, and I had very strict standards!"

"Do you think me stupid?! I didn't need to see it or hear it to know that it was happening! Besides I lost count with how many were throwing themselves at you at parties!"

"Huh? Do you seriously believe that I am so easy that I would have sex with every woman that would throw themselves at me?! I already said it, I have very strict standards and I will not settle for just any common woman in the street!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Pandora then used her strongest weapon…..Ear pulling!

"Ouch! Ouch Grandma!" Ivy whined

"Ouch! Mom, stop it! This is degrading!"

"I will stop treating you like children when you stop behaving childishly!" She said as she let them go, both of them rubbing their ears, she then sighed, she knew that Altair never truly meant to give a bad example to his daughter, the problem was that Altair, being so isolated and being so hated, at first, and then so idolized had problems understanding the concept of love, oh he knew the love that a mother and a son have, for he experienced it with herself and his teacher, he also knew the love a father could have for a daughter, as he held his daughter as the most important person in his life, or well death now, he also knew the love a father could have for a son, who, alongside his daughter, were the pride and light of his life, but he simply could never understand the love that a man and a woman share, the pure kind that didn't necessarily relied on carnal desire, because of his extreme lack of social interaction he came to see sex as a mere carnal thing, something to keep the human race going rather than a show of affection, so he treated it rather casually, likewise his daughter also had a rather lackluster social life, not as extreme as her father's though, this was due to the fact that Altair saw the humans as animals, and thus studied them as such, he is well learned about psychology, enough to predict their behavior in both politics and battles, but due to his approach, and his disdain for them, labeling the common people, that is to say people who haven't stand out as heroes, or villains and just try to live their lives, as lambs, leaving him wary of exposing her to the rest of the world, thus also leaving her craving for social interaction, friendships, romances and the likes.

Both father and daughter sighed

"I am sorry Father, I know I shouldn't be upset about it, and I know you didn't have sex with every woman you saw"

"I'm sorry Ivy; I know that I should have….Let you interact more with….Others, but you have to understand, those who have talents, us, tend to attract those who don't and, without even realizing it, we tear them apart, in time, they won't be able to stand it and will start to slash out at us, eventually resulting in pain and suffering for both sides" Altair explained, with a visible downtrodden expression

It was a sad truth, the more talented the person, the more they attract others, and as a result, the lonelier they are, take Gilgamesh as an example, he was the most powerful, the most awesome person in the world, and for most of his life he was completely alone, to the point that his one friend was his most precious treasure….

But before the depressing conversation could continue they all felt a rip…It seemed the time had come, maybe it was minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or even years that this conversation had held place, in a place like this, subject to the individual's definition of heaven, where we, that is to say the reader, you, and the writer, me, can only see a blank space, those who inhabit this place see the place that brings the most joy to them, in a place like this time doesn't exist.

Altair suddenly began to disintegrate, like particles of light slowly transporting him towards an unknown plane, normally this would manifest in the form of a door, but due to the fact that he already gave his permission, such a process became irrelevant, thus skipping over it and allowing the reviving to go faster.

"Father! Before you go I wish to ask for something…." Ivy called out to her father as he began to disappear, he only looked at her

"What is it that you want Ivy?" She then smiled, that gentle smile that shined brighter than any diamond or ruby

"Please give humanity one more chance" Altair looked at her with surprise before he sighed, with a smile on his lips

"You gotta thank the fact that you are daddy's little girl or I would have never listened to that favor!" He said as he completely disappeared, Pandora only giggled and Ivy sighed and pouted a bit, but then smiled

"Well I suppose I'll take you on for a few rounds Grandmother"

"You are on!"

 _ **Fortress of Millenia**_

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia had long come to terms with the fact that she would be bound to her wheelchair for the rest of her life…..But everyone that knew her knew to never bring it up unless they wanted to send her to a depression.

It was…..Very difficult for her, her case was a gradual one, as her specialty and power grew, her Magic Circuits, that were malformed had gradually killed any sensation or control she could have over her legs, besides the occasional overwhelming pain, and thus she was caught between a sword and a rock, her legs could be healed, but to do so she would need to have her Magic Circuits removed, that is to say she would need to give up her life as a Magus, something she couldn't possibly do, so she resigned herself, she decided that she would became so good that no one would ever even _**think**_ of her disability…..That was until a while ago.

It had been a normal day, she was practicing her craft, Gordes was studying a new brand of Alchemy, Caules was caught up on his own business, which likely revolved around technology, Celenike was out somewhere, she pitied whoever had fallen to her twisted needs, Roche was in his workshop, likely practicing his Golem-making skills, and her Grandfather had been in his office, however something interrupted her daily routine, suddenly her hand burned, revealing three tattoos on her hand, she went to her Grandfather, who was shocked by their sudden appearance , after getting over his shock he explained what exactly they meant…..

Fiore would lie if she said she was completely clear about the whole thing, oh she understood perfectly what she needed to do, it was her feeling that gave her problems, seriously her head is a mess, even now, so many things going through it:

The first was an absolute and overwhelming joy, a wish? An omnipotent wish?! That meant that she could quite easily recover her legs, go back to how things used to be, no more pain, no more touching her legs and not feeling anything, no longer having to depend on her wheelchair! How could she possibly pass this up?!

The second most prominent was an overwhelming fear, she would have to kill seven people, at minimum, to get said wish?! Magus she may be, but she wasn't heartless, not to mention that these people would try to kill her too! If it was a matter of skill then it wasn't a problem, she was perfectly capable of holding her own ground, it was the will to murder that worried her greatly, however her Grandfather said they would support her, so she draw a bit of strength from that.

The third was wonder, summoning a Heroic Spirit from the past?! Who wouldn't want that?! She wondered who she would summon, maybe she would summon Heracles, or Achilles, or King Arthur, or Julius Cesar, or Alexander the Great! According to her Grandfather he had acquired an unbelievably powerful catalyst, so she wondered what kind of individual she would summon…

And now here she was in the middle of the Magic Circle, in the center there was a part of an armor that resembled a face, it was ancient, or so was she told, but the appearance was so well treated, it was such a beautiful piece of metal craft that she wouldn't have doubted the fact that it was recently made by the greatest of artisans.

Only a couple of people surrounded her, her Grandfather was obviously there, he looked anxious; maybe he too was having his doubts about the whole process? The second was Caules, Root bless him, if Fiore had her way they wouldn't be so distant sometimes, oh they were close as siblings, but her talent and his mediocracy had made it difficult for them to interact without other people frowning upon it, not to mention that he seemed not as interested in magecraft, or at least not as dedicated, making some of their interactions tense sometimes, but for all their fights, there was no doubt that he would help her in a heartbeat, the third was Gordes, surprisingly enough, when she asked him why he was here, in a polite way of course, he simply huffed and said that this was a miracle only witnessed every sixty years, and that he would be an idiot to miss it, she couldn't blame him for that, Roche, the last to be here, also said the same thing, saying that he was lucky to see it, even if only once.

"Fiore, it's time to begin" Darnic said, Fiore simply nodded and began the chant

" _ **Let silver and steel be the essence."**_

" _ **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."**_

" _ **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall."**_

" _ **Let the four cardinal gates close."**_

" _ **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."**_

The summoning circle began to glow with great intensity as Fiore kept chanting.

" _ **Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword."**_

" _ **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."**_

" _ **Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth"**_

The light quickly began to be blinding as all the Yggdmillenia Magi present, including Darnic, had to close their eyes in order to protect their eyes

" _ **An oath shall be sworn here."**_

" _ **I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven"**_

" _ **I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."**_

" _ **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**_

For a second, nothing happened, however a sudden explosion of light happened and a huge wave of mist engulfed the room, they stood there, not knowing what to do until….

"99.99 percent of humanity throughout history behave like lambs, they live their lives, fearing any kind of change, even the ones that would benefit them, working in their jobs, unwilling to express any emotion or opinion outside of the norm, dying their deaths, only then realizing how utterly nameless, how utterly faceless they were…..Rejoice Yggdmillenia for now you are in front of the 0.01 percent, the ones who change the world, the giants that attract the lambs because they are fascinated by them, the giants that make the ways that the lambs walk, we spit in the face of fate, we rebuild the world as we see fit….." The mist started to dissipate, as the Servant spoke with a voice so full of authority and power it practically ordered the residents in the room to vow, when he finally was visible she was finally able to analyze him

He exuded an aura of power that only top-class Servants could have, though his armor was strange the smirk on his face and the aura that he had said that he didn't need it, he was also…Really handsome, dammit he was a Bishonen, that wasn't fair! She had a weakness against bishonens dammit! That being said though….He didn't seem to have any weapons….

"My name is Altair van Helsing; I have been summoned as Saver, the Servant of the Messiah, I am the man who made the Earth kneel, and made the Sky shatter, I made the Darkness subjugate, I made Hell rally behind me and opened the gates of Heaven and basked in its eternal wisdom and glory, I am the one who ended the King of the End and the one who made the Age of Man and I ask you" He looked at Fiore right in her eyes, with her being both strangely mesmerized and paralyzed at the same time, as those eyes seemed to strip her bare and judge her, both her virtues and her flaws, her victories and her defeats….

"Are you my Master?"

 **Done!**

 **Before I say anything else I want to acknowledge something terrible that I was told recently:**

 **Freedom Guard has passed away, even though I did not knew him personally, I, like many others, was greatly inspired by his work, he was a man of great talent and with great imagination, he was among the first fanfictioners that I had read and he was the one who disproved to me back then the fact that fanfiction is just a place for crazy fangirls to write yaoi stories, he inspired me to write quality content, regardless of the site itself, it doesn't matter where the story comes from, quality is quality regardless if it is fanfiction or an official story, am I sad? Yes, very much so, but I've always been a religious man, so I pray that he is in a better place, I hope you are in a place with no pain and where you can do whatever you want man, you'll be missed, very much so, you were a good man and I cannot stress this enough, I hope that you are in a better place.**

 **Now with the story itself:**

 **As I said before this story is based on the fact every time this kind of crossover comes along it is of somebody of the Fate universe crossing over towards the Campione universe and that tends to get old pretty quickly, so I decided to give other Campiones a chance to shine, uniting the two universe in a believable way, at least I think I did, did you like the concept of the Age of Conflict? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Now this is usually the part where it ends, but three more sections will be added this time, one of them just for this chapter, I'm gonna start with that one:**

 _ **Altair's Stats**_

 **Pretty self-explanatory, in here I will give you Altair's stats, skills and Noble Phantasms, so here we go!**

 **Class:** Saver

 **Master:** Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia

 **True Identity:** Altair van Helsing

 **Other Available Classes:** Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider and Caster

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good (It's difficult to pin point his real alignment, while true Chaotic Good is the most qualified for him, he also has shades of Neutral Good and Lawful Evil)

 **Natural Enemy:** His daughter, his son (yes he has one, why he has not appeared will not be disclosed here) a certain foxy wife

 **Strength:** A

 **Endurance:** B

 **Agility:** C

 **Mana:** A+ (Turns to EX when activating the Authority known as the Gift of Geb)

 **Luck:** A

 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

 **(A lot of people were complaining that Altair seemed way too overpowered and I apologize for that, especially when it came to his parameters I simply had no idea what kind of fighter I wanted Altair to be, but thanks to Star Wars the Force Awakens reminding me of my old favorite Darth Vader I decided to mold his fighting style, and his parameters after Vader's style in the original trilogy as well as what we see in the Legends Canon in what references to him, as you can see Altair's agility is not very impressive, that's because he believes in tactics and enhancing his defense over simply overpowering an opponent with fancy, but useless, pirouettes, precision over agility, tactics over raw ferocity, also he likes to incorporate his abilities with his fighting skills, again much like Vader, which is why his mana is so high)**

 _ **Class Skills:**_

 **Campiones in this fic tend to have more skills than regular Heroic Spirits because there are certain skills they will always possess, that being said here are the skills of Altair:**

 **Charisma (A++) (currently):** While normally it would be a personal skill it becomes a class skill for the Saver class, who specialized in rallying the masses/ The natural talent to command armies, it increases the abilities of allies during combat, while he was alive Altair was considered to be a man who could get the masses to love him with but the flick of his wrist, he also befriended some of the Heretic Gods and though this always led to tragedy in the end, the fact that he could get their friendship is a miracle in and of itself, being boosted by the Saver class, turning his A+ Charisma into A++, now instead of a curse, it resembles a Divine Nature, making it seem completely natural to follow his lead, as natural as the wind blowing or the seas creating waves.

 **Counter Hero (B+):** A skill that Altair only gets as Saver, it inflicts a 2 rank-down on those who have the classification of a "Hero", and a rank-down on those who classify as "Anti-Heroes", this is skill can be activated and deactivated by will, if the Hero has a Divinity skill it will inflict a 3 rank-down in the case of a "Hero" and a 2 rank-down if an "Anti-Hero"

 **Independent Action (A+):** The ability to remain independent and maintain their own sources of Prana, at higher levels the Servant may even be able to disobey a Command Seal/ At A+ rank the support of the Master is unnecessary and he can remain in the world indefinitely even without proper supply of a Master.

If Altair uses Geb's Second Authority, then this skill will rise to EX, making him no different from a living being.

 **Magic Resistance (EX):** A trait of ALL Campiones, unless the attacking enemy has the same amount of Divinity as he does their magic will not have any effect, the only other way is for the process to be internalized, that is to say to try to kiss him, however due to how tightly guarded this secret is, it's highly unlikely that it will come into play.

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Killer's Determination (A++):** There's a certain combination of bravery and foolishness that is necessary for every Campione, which results in this skill, which represents the strength of their vitality and strength of mind when facing an opponent that surpassed mortals in any plane, though it also puts them in danger as, because of this skill, they often refuse to retreat until the enemy has been destroyed/ Even since he was a mere child Altair cultivated a great hatred for the Gods, and he refined this hatred up until it became a weapon, and while he has long left that hatred behind, he still is stubborn enough for this skill to work, Altair's determination can be best described as "I will not die before every single one my opponents does first".

 **Divinity (B) ((A)):** It is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig/ While normally he would have a higher rank, Altair's hatred for the Gods, with the obvious exception of his Adoptive Mother Pandora and a couple of others, is just as legendary as he is, bringing him down to this rank

 **Divine Hunter's Intuition (A+):** When hunting a God, a mere specialization of your instincts as a fighter will be of little use, this can be considered a combination of three different Skills, Instinct, Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind, however due to its balanced disposition each of the previous skills will be better at its own specialization, with Instinct being better at "feeling" the most favorable development in battle, and so on and so forth/ Having been trained to the point that this has become almost a palpable sense, Altair can make the best out of any combat scenario he finds himself in.

 **Master of the Unlimited Weaponry (A):** A skill that represents the ultimate Mastery of the Servant over multiple forms of weaponry, which allows them to use any Weapon-type Noble Phantasm regardless of class/ At this rank it matters little what class Altair will be summoned into, as he will be able to summon any of his Noble Phantasms regardless of the class.

 **Pioneer of the Stars (EX):** It is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized"/ Altair, as the man who brought about the Age of Man, has an almost guaranteed right to this skill.

 **Presence Detection (B):** The ability to detect other Servants or sources of Mana/ Altair developed this technique while he was alive in order to hunt the Heretic Gods, making it especially useful for the Grail Wars/ An ability of the highest class, with this ability he can cover the range of ten kilometers, though he won't sense things like water falling, due to the specialization that he trained it towards, he is more likely to sense hostile intent, even if it is covered by the likes of Presence Concealment or a Noble Phantasm.

 **Wisdom of the Divine (A+):** Contrary to Wisdom of Divine Gift, which is granted by the Gods, this skill signifies his path from a savage to a sage, having gained through his own means and the teachings of his guardians, gained a wisdom rivalling that of the Wisest of Gods themselves/ Other than those characteristic of heroes, almost all other skills of proficiency B~A rank can be displayed, also if he so desires due to his Independent Action he can train other Heroic Spirits so that they obtain other Skills and/or raise their parameters.

 _ **Noble Phantasms:**_

 **Normally Campiones only have one NP, which is** _ **Right of the Killer Authorities of the Gods,**_ **however due to his insane body count when it comes to Heretic Gods; this Noble Phantasm has been divided into three different Noble Phantasms, however some Authorities CANNOT be used without being bounded to a Master, not necessarily because of the lack of prana, but rather because they were made to affect the mortal plane, to be used only by a mortal, if there is no mortal connection, even if there is no visual, or magical, difference between Altair's status and a living being the Authorities will be able to distinguish that he is not truly bound to the Mortal Plane anymore and will thus not function, even if there is a Master present, the duration of the effect of these Authorities are left to a number of factors ALL depending on the Master, NOT Altair:**

 _ **Right of the Killer: Attacks of the Gods:**_ **(Anti-Unit/Anti-Army/Anti-Country/Anti-World) EX**

 _ **Right of the Killer: Blessing of the Gods:**_ **(Anti-Unit (self)) B++-EX**

 _ **Right of the Killer: Weapons of the Gods:**_ **(Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress/Anti-Country/Anti-World) A+-EX**

 **These Authorities will be explained in the next section.**

 _ **Revealed Authorities**_

 **Since he has killed many Heretic Gods, I can't simply just list them all here, so as they go about revealing themselves in the story, don't worry this won't be a case of New Powers as the Plot Demands, they are all already defined I will simply list them and fully explain their ability here, this is in order to not make this lists too long, so here we go:**

 _ **Boon of Shiva: Blessing of the Ten Lives**_ **(A++) ((Anti-Unit (Self))):** The authority he got from Ravana the Demon King of Lanka, while superficially similar to God's Hand it in fact works in a different manner, in the legend Ravana underestimated mankind, so he asked for no protection against them, which reflects on this Authority, while he will always have ten lives, he will only gain a special defense against Servants who have Skills or affinities revolving around Gods or Monsters, as well as immunity to the thing that killed him last, if there is not Divine or Monster alignment then he will receive no aid beyond the aforementioned ten lives, when the defense does activate it works in a similar way to Karna's Kavacha and Kundala, reducing all damage, physical or conceptual, to a tenth of its original worth.

 _ **Mjolnir: The Hammer of Thunder**_ **(B+) ((Anti-Unit)):** The powerful Hammer of Thor, this Hammer, when deployed, raises Saver's parameters and give him uncanny control over the element of Thunder.

 _ **Mandala: The Divine Sword of Salvation**_ **(EX) ((Anti-World)):** By far Saver's strongest weapon, this sword embodies the concept of "The End", a weapon just as powerful as the mighty Ea; it can obliterate anything Saver desires, including concepts themselves, however it can only be used if Saver is aware of the "end" of the person he is using it on, perfect against Servants…..Not so much against mortals and Servants he knows not the legend of.

 _ **Art of Zhong Kui: Demon Taming**_ **(B++) ((Anti-Evil)):** The authority that Saver gained by killing Zhong Kui, giving him the ability to exorcise and control demons, though there is a limit, if the entity has been attached to an individual for too much time then exorcising them is impossible, and thus the only real solution left is putting them out of their misery

 _ **Blessing of the Earth: Gift of Geb**_ **(EX) ((Anti-Unit (Self))):** The most useful Noble Phantasm in his arsenal, it allows to tap into the very nature of Geb, and therefore, the very nature of Gaia, allowing him endless supplies of Prana and Mana, direct from the Earth itself, having been the only individual to have gained the trust of Gaia this is one of the most powerful abilities ANY Heroic Spirits could ever possess, so naturally he rarely uses it, claiming that such a gift should only be used when in the most trying of circumstances and against a worthy foe.

 _ **The Probable Questions:**_

 **Finally, in this last section I will answer any questions you might have, so here we go:**

 **Why not use Godou Kusanagi, or a canonical Campione?:** To be honest with you I don't really like Godou, too much of a typical MC, what I wanted was a complex character that felt like it belonged in the Nasuverse, I hope that at least some of you are interested on his character.

 **What is the strength of the Campiones in relation to Heroic Spirits?:** I tried to made it so it was balanced, sure the Campiones have more Skills but the Heroic Spirits normally have Noble Phantasms, in an overall fight, that is to say Normal Campione vs Normal Heroic Spirit, I would say Heroic Spirits would lose due to the Campiones being used to fighting legends, of course this is in the case that both of them are Servants and thus way out of a human's league.

 **Altair is kinda broken…..:** Make no mistake, he is supposed to be broken, he is the Gilgamesh of the Campiones, a Gilgamesh-level Servant, like Karna or Enkidu, it's just easier to see it because unlike the others he can rely a bit more on his Skills, effectively making him the more intimidating fighter to the Masters, of course somebody like Gilgamesh is intimidating enough as he is, but only after he begins to display the Gate of Babylon, other Masters, if they tried to use Clairvoyance on him, would see an Archer without a bow although with pretty decent stats but nothing otherworldly….And then he uses the Gate of Babylon and they are all dead, Karna is meant to be underestimated and Enkidu is otherworldly to be sure, but by fact of his perfection, NOT any intimidation that he gets across unconsciously, that is to say though if both of them get serious, you might as well pray to God before they tear you to shreds.

 **What was the Age of Conflict like?:** I based myself on world off Attack on Titan for the idea behind the Age of Conflict, but instead of giant, it was giant Gods attacking mankind ruthlessly.

 **If he doesn't get the emotional part about sex, how does he have standards?:** He does have standards, but it's more from a point of view of "If this woman has my child would it be a child that could surpass me in talent?" He sees women for their talents rather than any position that they could have, hell he can even ignore how beautiful or ugly they are if he sees them as talented individuals.

 **How will that play a part in the story?:** It's not fun to just put a Mary Sue and have them resolve every problem around them, and it certainly wouldn't fit in the Nasuverse, he too will learn things as he goes into the war, more importantly his main struggle is to understand and come to appreciate humanity a bit more, as well getting more in touch with his emotions, which he doesn't really do when it comes to dealing with humans because he simply doesn't think they are worth his time, he judges by the individual, not by the group though, so he can be a bit warmer to some people and colder to others.

 **Wait a minute, how could Darnic NOT know anything about the Holy Grail?!:** The difference with the Yggdmillenia in this timeline is that their bloodline was not deemed to corrupted, almost entirely pure, effectively nullifying most of the problems that Danic had and thus, he really doesn't have a lot of experience when it comes to the Grail in this timeline.

 **What is Fiore's role in this story?:** Fiore has a vital role when it comes to this story, and thus I will have to expand her character beyond what we are given in Fate/Apocrypha, Saver is using her, and the other Masters, to judge mankind and see if he was in the right, or Ivy was the one in the right.

 **Wasn't Ravana supposed to be a Campione?:** I never got that, Heretic Gods are legendary beings who got out of their legend, the legend of Ravana easily qualified him to be a Heretic God, so I made him one here instead of a Campione.

 **Due to the fact that the Gods that he defeated are from Smite, does Saver have God Hand?:** NO, I cannot stress this enough, he does NOT have the God Hand Noble Phantasm, why? Because who he killed was the God version of Heracles, according to what I know he got God Hand as a reward from the Gods for completing his Twelve Tasks, but it's NEVER stated that he regained it when he died and became a God, so I'm gonna treat it as if he didn't get it back, will he have Authorities from Heracles? Yes but NOT God Hand.

 **What's up with the new Skills?:** I felt that the skills that I had given him were a tad bit generic, after all I built up the Campiones as a special kind of Heroic Spirits so I thought I should make them special skills, that being said I did not want to make them broken skills, Divine Hunter's Intuition is a Jack of All Trades sixth sense, Killer's Determination is similar to a combination between Bravery and Battle Continuation but Battle Continuation specifically lets you survive to fight another day, while Killer's Determination erases mental pressure and other "debuffs" but it makes him want to finish the fight no matter what, as for Mastery of the Unlimited Weaponry, fun fact I actually created this skill when I was thinking what kind of Servants Dante from DMC and Kratos from God of War, and also the rank of the skill determines the quantity and quality of the NPs you can use regardless of your class, if his rank was E for example, then he would only be able to use minor NPs from a single type of weapon

 **You nerfed him a lot this time around!:** I did as a matter of fact, things were getting ridiculous, so many authorities and frankly I doubt that I could have put them all in the story and make them fit in, so I limit it to twenty two, why twenty two you ask? In the Bible twenty two is a number that represents Chaos and Law, Endings and New Beginnings, a number of contradictions and the perfect circle so I think it represents Altair well.

Also I decided to redesign him, the coat was inspired by Gabriel Belmont's from Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2, the tattoos were inspired by Maui's in the Moana film, and the greaves and vambraces were inspired by Ravana's from Smite

 **Now for a little preview, enjoy!**

" _So we have to search for our allies in the War huh…"_

" _Let us fight to our heart's content Hound of Culainn…"_

" _Hmph, what a disgusting third-rate magus, no wonder the Servant ran away….."_

" _A meaningless effort, we of the Yggdmillenia have our victory secured Rin Tohsaka…."_

" _You are supposed to be Saber? The strongest class? Your existence is weaker than expected, perhaps your Master is that useless…"_

" _You dare reduce my friend to this pitiful state you disgusting brat?! Mark my words I will make you suffer!"_

 **That's all for now.**

 **Rest in peace Freedom Guard, may you rest in Heaven, you truly deserve it.**


End file.
